To Capture His Heart
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: When this was through, he knew the world would be changed forever. Sequel to 'Fragments.' Chance the rating may go up.


**Warnings: No way connected with political views or beliefs, all situations are fictional (except for the part about Greece's almost declaring bankruptcy and telling the U.S. that the two economies are greatly connected) and I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

To Capture His Heart

Part 1: Seizure

America wasn't feeling too hot. His economy was down and agreement was just a word used to say no one was yelling at each other over that particular topic. An actual agreement had not been reached in…well, quite a while actually. He couldn't even recall what it had been over anymore. More taxes, probably. It seemed the only thing his government could agree on anymore was how much to charge the common citizens - and even then the tension was smothering and not everyone was happy.

He couldn't understand it. The rich politicians were the ones complaining when they only paid maybe half of what the middle and even lower classes were paying. And they had all the health and security benefit's the majority of the country did not. It was like he had gone back to the time England had still been his 'brother' - taxes everywhere and only a few to pay them while being controlled by a government that no longer related to them. They were far from revolution, at least he didn't feel as if they were close, but it wouldn't be long until people were renewing the cries of 'no taxation without representation.' From there, it was just a short jump to rebellion.

And, dear God, what a rebellion it would be. Muskets and cannons were like children's toys compared to what his people had now. Even the NRA had the best in weaponry. If his people started a revolution - because it would in no way be a civil war; not enough people on the opposite side - it would be like bringing the equivalent of world war three to his soil. He'd be lucky if he survived, let alone stayed the same.

The worst part was, he had no one to go to for help. The only nations strong or brave enough to get mixed up with another American revolution were no longer willing and would more likely than not tell him to bugger off or say it would do him some good to feel pain. Of course, he pretty much deserved all that and more, but they didn't need to rub it in.

He was left alone, Tony having holed himself up in the basement for some reason he did not have the time to worry himself over, to think of his own way out. Unfortunately, that was like trying to fight his way out of his McDonald's addiction; impossible.

If only he hadn't stopped his relations with Japan, maybe things wouldn't be quite so bad. Though he had been rather irrational when he had made that particular decision, it didn't change the fact that karma was now catching up to him.

Sure, he could apologize - if he could get within shouting distance of Kiku, a near impossible feat with Greece and Turkey always hanging around and acting as body guards - but he was a hero, and heroes never apologize. Even if they had been stupid…and selfish…and a bit of a dick… But either way, heroes didn't have to apologize and he was most definitely a hero. He just wasn't feeling much like one lately, that was all. It was all the tension, that was it. Nothing to worry about, nothing wrong with him, just his economy and legislature. And maybe his brain as well. Had it always been this painful to think? That had been the reason he had apparently stopped.

He was stuck. That was no way out of this, short of a miracle or a bloody rebellion. At least, there was no way out for him. No matter what happened - unless someone was very forgiving and held karma off - he was not going to come out of this the same.

He glanced at the clock. A quarter past three… Ah, he had to discuss the deficit with his boss, as well as figure out how to get countries to pay back their debts, which would most likely end up right back in their pockets. Even so, his debt would be paid and he could focus on his government alone.

With a last look at his shelves - one empty, one carrying a wooden box he knew to contain old carvings that were faded from age and use - and a heavy sigh, Alfred left his house with the sickening feeling it would not just belong to him when he returned.

~*~

Sadiq was slowly but surely going to heaven. He had succeeded in planting the seeds of jealousy and doubt into both Heracles and Kiku. Heracles had been relatively easy to manipulate - a small touch here, a bump there - but Kiku was more of a challenge. He refused to respond to the touches and the bumps; which slowly turned to groping and grinding. He had been as stubborn as he liked him to be, and it hadn't helped his plan along at all. If he hadn't been able to get both nations to pay the utmost attention to him, everything would be pointless.

He didn't entirely recall when his advances had moved from playful to possessive, but Sadiq wanted Kiku for himself and he was willing to step on every other nation in his way to get him. Someone normal would have simply said it out right and accepted the answer, but where was the fun in normalcy? And could the personification of any nation be considered normal? Even Japan was far too polite and against arguments for a normal person, though that was what made him fun; pushing his buttons until he exploded - or in his case, raised his voice ever so slightly. Exactly as Heracles had been fun when they had lived together - though with him it had been the constant fighting that had been fun; what was the point in controlling boring territory, it gained you nothing. The point was, he was certainly not normal and Kiku was going to become his just as Heracles had all those centuries ago. Hell, he was even bringing Heracles along - it was more for his own selfish desire to rub his success in his face, but it helped if he was more or less out of the way.

He couldn't have asked for better timing either. Greece's economy was down, practically declaring bankruptcy, and America had everything to gain by 'helping' him. Why America? Because Greece's boss had told America's that if they went under, so did he. It fit so perfectly it was as if some higher being was watching out for him. America's government needed the reform he offered as well, if his memory was correct. He could easily slip in, explain the situation without revealing exactly what was going to happen, and he would have all the military power he needed to start.

Did he feel guilty for taking advantage of America's emotional weakness? Did he feel bad for planning something that could very well kill half the world? Not at all. He was getting to relive his glory days and everyone should feel honored he thought them important enough to bring along for the ride. Some would be hurt, he may get hurt, Kiku would be angry for sometime, but it was worth it to get what he wanted. Now the only thing left was to bring America in on the plan.

It was like baiting a fly with sugar, too easy.

~*~

Meetings sucked. His boss had gone on and on about how they needed the money to pay this country and that program, but how all his money went straight to the pockets of the rich businessmen and senators. It wasn't as if Alfred could change everything on his own, let alone human nature, that was why he had a government in the first place. Of course, try telling that to a human. To them - or, rather, the select few who knew he was definitely not an intern working in the White House - he was the one who could fix every mistake they made simply by breathing. As if he ever proved that theory correct.

Still…he needed to somehow make it seem as if he were doing _something _for the country. Collecting debts was a pointless endeavor at this point, no country had the money to give him. And a governmental turn-around was a long way coming. But he had to do something. Anything…

And thus, Turkey fell into his life like fate had deemed it necessary eons ago.

It was all rather sudden, as the best ideas always are. One second, he was heading out of the Oval Office, the next, he was in a room with a mask uncomfortable close to his face and a less-than-threatening arm was around his neck.

"Yo America, how's it going?" The small sliver of face he could see grinned wide at him, leaning closer so his breath brushed against his neck. Alfred repressed a shiver. Unfortunately, Sadiq caught it anyway. "Not so good, eh?"

He would feel better if someone was not breathing on him and invading his surprising limited amount of space. He would also feel better if that last statement had not come along with a tone that clearly said he was glad of the discomfort he was causing.

"I'd feel better if you moved back a bit." No, his voice was not hoarse because he was being held down for once. It was…the chill…yeah, that. He was cold, that was all. Cold air did not agree with heroes.

"Of course, of course. But you can't leave right away, I have a proposition for you."

Well, that peaked his interest. Whoa, he really was too hung up on England, he was starting to think like him.

"What kind of proposition?" He eyes the mask suspiciously, unnerved that he could not see enough of his face to detect a trick.

"Something you may find in your best interest to accept." Turkey grinned again, clearly please that America's comfort levels were not going to increase any time soon.

"Alright, enough with the spy movie crap. Just tell me your 'proposition' so I can reject it already."

"Ah, sure." Turkey took a step back, gauging America's reaction. "Who is the person you love the most?"

America simply stared at him as if he was a kid that had just been caught stealing cookies. "P-Pardon?" Nope, not nervous at all.

"Who do you love the most? Surely even a hero has a love interest." Yes, mention a hero and America would jump to defend himself.

"Ahahaha! Of course I have a love interest! I just…can't tell you right now? Yeah! That! He's very…shy…" Yeah, that was vague enough. After all, England was not the only shy nation in the world.

"Still hung up on that blond tea-sucker, huh? Thought you knew better…" Turkey smiled as America did a very good impression of his flag.

"Why would you jump straight to him? He…we…he's not even interested in me like that."

"So? Does that matter?" America opened his mouth to respond, only to have it snapped shut again. "No, I thought not. Now, do you know how to get someone to love you?"

Mouth still held shut, America shook his head in the negative. If he knew that, he would not be in this position, now would he?"

"Fantastic! So I get to teach you all about it! The key, my young friend, is power."

At that, America broke away from Turkey's hold on his chin. "I already have power! Superpower! Why the hell would you tell me some crap like that?"

"Really? Don't look so powerful to me. Aren't you close to rebellion? Again? Aren't you in a depression? Again?" He snorted. "So much for power."

"Hey, it's just a cold! I'll get better! …Once I figure out what to do…"

"Oh? You have a plan? Alright, let's hear it then."

America paled. "Uh…hear what now?"

"You're plan. To fix this cold."

"Ah…um…well, you see…"

Turkey laughed. "Don't worry, I have the perfect solution for you. It will fix your economy and get that annoying Brit to leave the pervert frog."

Well, that was…helpful. Maybe too helpful. Perhaps he should think this over…America looked at Turkey, judging his stance and clothes, anything visible to the naked eye, and found nothing deceitful in that. It couldn't hurt to listen to his idea first, could it?

"Tell me the 'solution' and maybe I'll consider it."

"I'm sure you'll be bursting with enthusiasm when you hear it." He leant in close, whispering hurriedly to America as if they did not have much time. When he was finished, America stepped back and grinned in approval.

He had found the answer he needed.

~*~

It was not often that Kiku let himself relax in a foreign country. It wasn't as if he did not feel safe in Heracles' country - that would have been silly - but being away from home unnerved him slightly. As if something was going to happen and he would be stuck, unable to help his people. Of course, he could not help but relax when Heracles dragged him out of the house and forced him to sit under the stars with him. It was a fantastic sight, really. A bright sky, filled to the brim with shooting stars and constellations that Heracles loved to point out to him. It was as if the wall he knew Turkey was trying to build between them was all some joke.

Sure, they both knew, they would have had to be Feliciano in order to miss it. But could they really help the jealousy? Heracles already had a very short fuse where Sadiq was concerned and him doing anything he deemed inappropriate - namely, standing within a two meter radius of him - to Kiku cut that fuse down to nothing. And to say Kiku was perfect was an overstatement. Sadiq left Greece with a brilliant bloody nose and several missing teeth one day and a broken arm the week after. Oh, he was against violence, but only when it was unnecessary. Beating the proverbial crap out of Sadiq for inappropriate behavior was more than necessary. Besides, he had saved him from a far worse fate. If Kiku had not snapped, Heracles would have and they would be explaining to Turkey's boss why he now resembled a twisted pile of human dog food. It would not have been a fun way to end a meeting.

The wall was there, easily breached. A small step and the jealousy was placed aside for something more pressing and more important than some silly ancient rivalry. Each knew the others feelings, there was no need to explain. Kiku would not be going anywhere with Sadiq, nor would Japan being joining Turkey anytime soon, and that was that.

Kiku smiled as Heracles began another story of the newest constellation to catch his attention. He had not finished the first and he would most likely not finish this one either, but it was nice to listen to his voice as he spoke of his history and retold the stories he had been told by his mother. He could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness, eyes slipping shut every now and then as the breath y voice lulled him to sleep. He had just decided to fall asleep entirely when the thunder started.

It was strange, there weren't even any clouds. Everything was clear. He could see the stars still, some staying in one spot, others streaking…through…the air… Those were definitely not stars anymore. They were planes. That thunder was their engines. He remembered that sound from attacks on England and Germany during the wars. He knew that the sound meant danger, thousands of metal planes carrying tons of danger. Danger which they intended to drop on the already suffering people of Greece.

"Heracles! We need to run, now!" Kiku tried to bring Heracles with him as he stood, the man not moving, still staring in shock as the sky veritably exploded with color.

Reds and yellows pierced the sky, looking for those lucky few who had no idea of the danger as if there were a fireworks show going on. That was, until the whistling started, then there was the screaming, followed by the explosions and the shockwaves that reached them even though they were a god mile from the epicenter.

One after another, bomb after bomb, explosion after explosion, they rocked the ground under Kiku's feet as he tried to desperately to get Heracles to move. The initial shock was long gone, replaced by terror as he saw the cuts open on Heracles' arms and stain his white shirt red as they marred his chest.

"Heracles…Please. We need to go…"

He wasn't listening, his eyes stuck to his burning city, the pain of his people reflected in his green eyes. Kiku knew that pain, had felt it and more at the hands of America, but he also knew what would happen if he did not get Heracles far away. Soon. Which ever nation this was, they were not playing fair and they would want to capture Heracles in order to claim victory. No declaration of war was formally made, but this was just as good. Every war that started like this ended the same, a nation left for dead. The second they were captured, that was the end. Of Heracles was captured…Kiku did not want to think about what would happen to him.

"Shit." Kiku cursed as he realized his slim options. It was either drag Heracles to safety - judging by the approaching sound of the explosions, that would not be turning out well - or snap him to his senses and get him to run. He didn't particularly care where at the moment, they just needed to leave. Sighing angrily, Kiku braced himself and slapped Heracles across the face as hard as he could. Thankfully, it worked. He did not want to have to do that again.

Heracles' green eyes focused on him, still in pain, but now more worried and aware.

"We need to leave. Now." Kiku pulled on his arm again, gaining a reaction this time, though not the desired one.

Heracles stood, eyes boring into Kiku's. They were bright and fierce and filled with the pain that was not just for his people. He knew what was coming, he opened his mouth to stop it, but quickly shut it. He understood. If the roles were reversed, he would have been ready to say the same thing. That did not change the fact that it would kill him to follow it.

Kiku threw his arms around Heracles' neck, holding himself as close to the man as possible just as Heracles did with him. It was far too short, but with a last kiss to his forehead, Heracles ran in the direction of his people, leaving Kiku to run as fast as his sobs would allow in the opposite direction.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! The sequel to 'Fragments!' I wanted it to be really serious this time around, with some humor thrown in, of course, and to make it much longer. So this will have three parts, each one several chapters long, and dealing with different parts of Turkey's plan. **

**Also, just a random note, my cooking teacher seems to enjoy Italy and Romano fighting because she gave us a worksheet today on the Mediterranean unit we're doing (Totally cooking food from Greece this week! Yes!) and one sheet said North Italy versus South Italy. I cracked up at the picture I got from it and people stared at me weird...  
**


End file.
